Just a Dream
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: A band opens for the popular boy band, Seigaku. KaidoxOc, MomoxOc, EijixOc
1. Prologue

Just a Dream

By Neko Hoshi

Her red hair was cut to the point she finally had bangs with the rest tied back. Her steel blue eyes were dancing with various emotions as she sang her heart out. Behind her were two other girls.

One had dirty blond hair with black mixed in while her sapphire eyes were fixated on the drums.

The last was playing guitar with most of her brunette hair cut short with some of it long in the front. Her chocolate brown eyes were focused on her fingers as she played the electric guitar.

" Tell me, what is on your mind. Help me cause I like to know. " She sang her heart out, almost like she was the person that was feeling the pain.

They were the up and coming band Neko and Okami.

The music ended with a sorrowful tone as she finished playing the piano, closing her eyes as a tear slid down her covered cheek. She looked up at her friends who was like family to her.

They nodded, knowing what was next.

"Welcome! I hope you enjoyed our introduction. Now let's welcome the handsome men of Seigaku!"

She heard the girls in the crowd scream at the boy band that was hot on the charts. She followed her band mates off the stage, passing the people she introduced.

"Good luck." They said, walking pass the boys they were crushing over.


	2. Chapter 1

Just a Dream

Chapter 1

They yawned, sitting in the bus as the red head munched on chocolate chip cookie dough.

"You know Amaterasu, you need to stop eating that or you will get fat." The blond said as she grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels.

"I will when our album sells good. So let me worry and eat." Amaterasu said, glaring at her friend.

She sighed, stopping on the news only to check on the weather then flipped it to the channel she previous had it on.

Seigaku was playing loud with the lead singer singing _Dirty Little Secret_.

Amaterasu scooted over and watched then ran to her part of the bus, turning on her TV to watch and squeal.

The brunette did the same thing, leaving the blond alone to drool over her crush.

All were silent with each of them squealing separate times when the person they were falling in love with came onto the screen.

This continued until the lights dimmed on the stage with it focused on each member.

"Well, we hope you enjoyed the concert and had fun. Until then see ya!" The red head – Eiji – said as he waved to the crowd.

Some of them waved while others didn't as they left the stage.

Amaterasu shut the TV off, walking out to see the comatose blond.

"Miyuki wake up!" Amaterasu yelled in her ear, making her jump.

"Why? I want Momo!" She yelled back, only to blush at what she confessed – even if her friend knew who she was crushing over.

"Where's Kazuko at?" Miyuki asked, looking around for the usually hyper brunette.

"Her room, like I did. I'm suggesting we head to bed." Amaterasu said, turning on her heel and stop when she heard a knock on the door.

They both looked at each other with Miyuki getting up to wake Kazuko so they could get ready to defend themselves.

Amaterasu walked to the door and waited for another knock to be heard. When that happened, she opened it with a blush coming onto her face as she made her way up the steps backwards. She fell as she stared at the people that were in front of her.

"Ka-Kazuko. Mi-Miyuki, come here!" She stuttered, seeing her sight go fuzzy from the lack of air or too much air.

Footsteps echoed throughout the bus with them stopping.

"Hey there. Can we come in?"

"Sure." They didn't hesitate to answer.

Before them were Seigaku as all three blushed at how they were – shirtless and in their night clothes.

Miyuki grabbed Amaterasu's unconscious body and put her on the couch.

Eiji and the others walked in and looked around.

"We like to thank you for opening. It was a big help since we had to put up with Kaido and Momo fighting over something stupid again." The light brunette, Fuji, said as he had his usual smile on his face.

"N-no problem." Miyuki and Kazuko stuttered as they looked at their crushes' bodies.

Momo's had a few bruises coming through the skin but they knew it would disappear in a few days' time.

Kaido, he had a few more bruises then Momo with his lip busted from the cheat shot that Momo gave him.

Kazuko kicked Amaterasu's leg, waking the red head whose eyes went straight to Kaido's tone body.

"So is there anything else?" Miyuki asked, eyes darting from the floor to Momo's body.

"For our next album, we would like to team up with you."


	3. Chapter 2

Just a Dream

Chapter 2

"Well you guys did great last night!" Their manager cheered with a scarf around his neck.

They knew he was gay and accepted it. So it was probably another bite mark from his boyfriend, or someone else.

"Thanks Mr. Ikema." They said, bowing their heads in respect.

"So did you guys accept their offer? I mean, if can help you guys get out there. So I hope you did say yes." He asked, sitting down as he played with the end of his colorful shirt.

"We said maybe, it just depends on what our schedule is. And we don't know what our schedule is; only you do." Kazuko said, shrugging.

"It's clear. You guys don't have anything going on until next month. That's opening for another band then the release of your album." He said, looking up from his blackberry.

They looked at each other and nodded. They were going to do it.

"Fine with us. Go call their manager and tell her." Amaterasu said as she blushed a little.

They got up from where they were and walked out of the room and building into the warm summer air.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Kazuko said as she held her stomach.

Miyuki sighed as Amaterasu nodded, following the brunette from Masques records.

"So what are we gonna do now since we're teaming up with them?" Miyuki asked, holding back her hair.

"Hold our noses so they won't see the nosebleeds." Amaterasu said, earning a laugh from Kazuko as she ran up to a familiar group of boys.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seigaku wasn't sure what was going on when their lead singer was tackled to the ground. The first thing Kaido and Oishi did was peel her off him then noticed who it was.

"What are you doing here?" They asked, with a hiss escaping Kaido.

"Getting something to eat but I saw you Eiji-kun." Kazuko explained with a wild smile on her face.

Their eyes went off her to the figures that were walking to them.

Kaido wasn't familiar with the feeling he was getting in his heart but that was because he hadn't seen his father in ages it seemed like. All thanks to the concerts and rise to fame they had.

"Let's go get something to eat with them!" Eiji called as he hopped off the cement. He grabbed a hold of Kazuko's hand, earning a blush as he ran off.

Miyuki and Amaterasu raised their eyebrows at this and looked up at their crushes.

Kaido didn't offer his hand but Momo did.

Miyuki took it and walked after the two who stopped at Taco Bell.

Amaterasu bit her lip, trying to find the courage to talk to Kaido but nothing came. She wasn't sure why she couldn't talk to him but she knew she was always nervous when it came to talking to her crushes.

They walked into Taco Bell, ordering what they wanted and sat down for Oishi and Sadaharu to bring it to them. It was a gentleman thing to do after all.

"So Amaterasu, what have you been doing lately?" Eiji asked, knowing the crazy red head when they were in elementary.

"Nothing. Just school and this." She answered, bowing her head before she laid it down on the table.

Miyuki and Kazuko knew what was biting her; it was biting all them at one point in time. Especially when Kaido was sitting next to her with this scowl on his face.

"Go out with her Kaido!" They yelled, pointing at her.

He raised his eyebrow at them, questioning their sanity along with other things. "Why should I?"

She slunk away from them, grabbing her food from the tray that Oishi carried and walked away from the group.

"What's her problem?" Oishi asked.

"Kaido's being a jackass again. He won't go out with her even if her friend's asked." Momo said, taking a bite out of his soft taco.

Oishi and Sadaharu glared at him, earning one back.

"Fine I'll go gez." He gave up, taking the rest of his cheesy potato burrito with him. He walked away, sticking his drink in his pocket.

"Momo, will you go out with her then?" Kazuko asked for Miyuki, surprising her.

"Then Eiji can you go out with Kazuko?" Miyuki asked, seeing a nod from both teens.

They squealed, surprised that this was happening.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaido drug his feet as he looked for the sulking red head, finding nothing of her yet. He started to grumble as he took the last bite of his burrito, only to take a drink of his seven up.

He continued on his way to the park, seeing nothing of her until he looked at the swings.

He walked up to it, shaking the chain of the swing she was on, scaring her.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered, turning her gaze back down to the sand that was below her.

He rolled his eyes, wanting to high tail it and head back home so he could have a taste of his mother's cooking again. He knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"What's your problem anyway?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She answered emotionlessly.

"Nothing my ass. There is something wrong. Is it because I said that?" He asked at the end, glaring a little at her sulking figure.

She nodded, staying silent, praying he would go away.

He rolled his eyes, setting his drink down into the sand and walked up to her. He grabbed a hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. He lowered his face until he kissed her lips.

"How about now? I'll try it but I got a feeling we won't be together for long." He asked.

"We'll be together for a long time. I can tell in the stars."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Remember that one day, I held your hand and I kissed your lips." They sung as they felt the cameras' stares on them.

Each girl took a breath as they sung along with them, not sure if it was a dream or not.

Each scene focused on their relationships with the three boys that made their hearts go crazy with each touch.

It wasn't a dream, they thought, this was for real.

* * *

I know that chapter five was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please tell me if this was good or not. I need feedback if I was doing good on band type stories, or anything in that matter. Thank you!


End file.
